The Shy, The Cheerful, and the Calm Type?
by CanadaFans
Summary: After their bosses decide to get reports of how modern-day kids are getting on, Canada, America, and Japan disguise themselves as students and attend Ouran Academy, a school in Japan's country. Little did they know about a Host Club in an abandoned music room...
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Canada! I've got something to show you, dude!" A loud American voice rang through out the house. The Personification of Canada sighed, walking into the living room. He saw his twin brother, the Personification of America, next to his friend, Japan. Canada smiled politely.

"Hello, Japan! How are you?" He said in a polite manner. Japan bowed. "Hello, Canada-san. I'm doing well, thank you."

America groaned in boredom. "It's way too polite in here!" He complained.

"What did you want to tell me, America?"

America snapped his fingers. "Oh, yeah, that! Japan was going to explain it, actually!" Canada facepalmed at this.

"We are to do a report to our bosses about how modern day kids are getting on, so I requested we can do it in one of my private academies. I hope that's not too much of a bother with you, Canada-san?"

Canada's mouth dropped. This was insane!

"N-No, not a problem at all, Japan!" He stuttered in his hushed voice. "But... how will we disguise ourselves as students?"

"That's easy," Japan said, looking prideful. "It will be a High School, and since we already look that young in age, all we need to do is act ourselves, and try not to get our cover blown."

America smiled his dumbfounded smile. "So, what place will we be goin' to?" He said, stuffing a burger into his mouth. Wait, where did he get that burger?

"It will be a very high-classed school called Ouran Highschool Academy." Japan finished, still looking rather pleased.

"So, when are we going, eh?" Canada asked.

"Tomorrow."

Canada opened up his suitcase, wondering what he should bring.

_Will it have a uniform? Yeah, I remember Japan saying something about that, so I don't need clothes- WAIT! What about at home? Yeah, I should pack regular clothes. _He put in a neat stack of clothes as Kumajirou waddled up to him.

"Hungry," he complained.

Canada sighed, gently pushing him away. "Not now, Kumacheeri... I've got to pack."

"Can I come?"

"Fine..."

Canada thought about what to pack next.

_Maybe I should bring my Hockey Stick if I'm bored? Wait, that's weird... Oh well, I guess I should._ He looked over to his Hockey Stick, and somehow put it inside the case.

After he was done packing, he flopped onto his bed. He turned his head, checking the clock. It was 10:30.

"It's kind of early to go to bed," He said outloud. "But I'm tired."

He shut the light off, and drifted to sleep.

America ran into his twin's room, wide awake. It was 6:30 AM, but he was awake because the plane to Japan's home would leave in an hour. He froze at the doorway.

Canada was fast asleep, with the polar bear Kumajirou laying next to him. He let off a faint snore as his curl bobbed up and down when his breath touched it.

_I shouldn't wake him up... _America thought. Then he laughed outloud at how sarcastic he was. He took a deep breath.

"YO, CANADIA! THE MAPLE SYRUP RAN OUT!"

Canada gasped, sitting upright. He rolled off the bed, putting on a red sweatshirt with a maple leaf on it over his head, along with black jeans. He forced into some shoes, grabbed his glasses, and shoved them onto his head. All in 10 seconds.

"GET IN THE CAR, WE NEED TO GO TO THE STORE!" He screamed. Of course, his scream was a normal person's tone. Then he froze, looking at a laughing American. His eye twitched.

"I. Hate. You..."

"No time for hate, Canadia! The plane leaves in the next hour! Skip breakfast, lets go!" He grasped Canada's hand, pulling him out the door and into the car.

"You didn't need to wake me up like that..." The Canadian groaned, sitting in the car as America sat behind the wheel.

"Well, I wanted to, dude! Lets roll!" He pounded on the gas pedal, and the car started zooming.

Canada gripped onto his seat, his eyes wide as saucers. "SLOW DOWN!"

America laughed. "If I did, we'll be late!"

Canada screamed, closing his eyes. "SLOW DOWN! SLOW DOWN! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!"

America just kept laughing, as pedestrians wondered why there was a speeding car with a screaming Canadian inside.

"Why do I have to wear THIS?" The American groaned, looking down at his purple uniform. Japan sighed. "America, it is the Uniform. It's a requirement."

Canada looked at the pink school infront of them.

"Very... pink, eh?" He shrugged, holding

Japan nodded, sighing. "Well, you guys ready?"

The American twins nodded, and the three walked into the school together.

Japan looked at the schedule. "Class doesn't start for a while, why don't we look around?" They nodded. America ran off.

"America, wait!" Canada called, running after him. Japan laughed, walking after them. Those two were strange.


	2. Chapter 2

Canada stopped at one of the doors. Something seemed strange, and he didn't know why. It said 'Abandoned Music Room', but he could hear voices in there.

"Do you guys hear that?" He asked the others. Japan nodded, while America gave a thumbs up. "Yeah, dude! Let's check it out!"

Canada sighed, walking up to the doors. He had a bad feeling about this. Gripping the handle, he pulled the door open.

Roses suddenly swirled around them, and the three looked around confused as they faded away. Before them stood seven people in the uniform, and the first one stepped forward.

"Welcome to the Ouran Highschool Host Club!" He called, winking. The two red-haired twins looked at them for a brief moment, then said, "It's boys, boss."

"Uh... What is this?" America was the first to speak up.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up, writing some notes down on a clipboard, then grabbed a laptop and started typing. _Might as well look them up..._

He saw Tamaki at the corner of his eye step forward.

"It's been a while since we've had boys visit!" Tamaki said in a dreamy tone. He saw Haruhi facepalm, which made him chuckle.

"Hello, visitors!" Tamaki continued. "This is the Host Club! Where boys who have way to much time on there hands entertain the ladies who also have way too much time on there hands!"

Canada was sneaking towards the exit when the doors shut instantly. Kyoya smirked. _Forgot to get that door fixed..._

He did some more hacking on his computer when he finally found some information about them. _And so little information?_

America was raising his eyebrows at Tamaki as he kept talking. "We each have different types of people to entertain the ladies! I'm Tamaki, the "Prince Charming" type!" He spun around like a ballerina and put his shoulder around an annoyed Kyoya. "I'm Kyoya, and I'm the "Cool" type." He said finally. Honey-Senpai raised his hand, clutching his Usa-chan. "I'm Honey, I'm the Lolli-Shota type! And this is Mori! He's the silent type!"

"Hikaru and Kaoru are the 'little devil' twins!" The two twins smirked at their names. Tamaki spun around to Haruhi, who groaned. "And Haruhi is the 'natural' type!"

Japan looked like he wanted to say something to Haruhi, but thought better of it as Tamaki looked back at them. "What are your name's?"

Japan nervously bowed. "I'm Kiku Honda, these are my friends Matthew Williams and Alfred Jones. They are transfers from Canada and America, and since I was homeschooled most of my life, this is my first year here as well. We were just looking around before classes started before we came here..." _How do I lie so easily? _Matthew and Alfred nodded along with the lie.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up as he closed his laptop. "Matthew and Alfred look so alike, they must be siblings."

_I don't like where this is going... _

"Oh, we ARE siblings! In fact, we're twins!" Matthew punched his brother lightly in the arm to get him to shut up.

Kyoya smirked. "Another set of twins, I see. Why is Matthew from Canada and Alfred from America? Surely you two grew up together."

Matthew gulped, smacking America even harder in the shoulder.

"W-We were separated, our parents got divorced so I had to go to Canada with my papa, and Alfred went to America with mom..."

America snickered. "Why is Arthur the mother, now?" He whispered very quietly.

Matthew went on. "A-And then, mom wanted me back, so she made papa give me to her, and then I lived with Alfred and mom. When we got older, we didn't like l-living in England anymore, so we left, and I went to Canada, Alfred went to America. W-We talked using text or skype..."

It was basically a humanized version of their history with England and France. Yes, England is now the mother.

Kyoya looked at them suspiciously. _Those three aren't normal at all, _Kyoya thought.


	3. SORRY

"Hey, Canada! I've got something to show you, dude!" A loud American voice rang through out the house. The Personification of Canada sighed, walking into the living room. He saw his twin brother, the Personification of America, next to his friend, Japan. Canada smiled politely.

"Hello, Japan! How are you?" He said in a polite manner. Japan bowed. "Hello, Canada-san. I'm doing well, thank you."

America groaned in boredom. "It's way too polite in here!" He complained.

"What did you want to tell me, America?"

America snapped his fingers. "Oh, yeah, that! Japan was going to explain it, actually!" Canada facepalmed at this.

"We are to do a report to our bosses about how modern day kids are getting on, so I requested we can do it in one of my private academies. I hope that's not too much of a bother with you, Canada-san?"

Canada's mouth dropped. This was insane!

"N-No, not a problem at all, Japan!" He stuttered in his hushed voice. "But... how will we disguise ourselves as students?"

"That's easy," Japan said, looking prideful. "It will be a High School, and since we already look that young in age, all we need to do is act ourselves, and try not to get our cover blown."

America smiled his dumbfounded smile. "So, what place will we be goin' to?" He said, stuffing a burger into his mouth. Wait, where did he get that burger?

"It will be a very high-classed school called Ouran Highschool Academy." Japan finished, still looking rather pleased.

"So, when are we going, eh?" Canada asked.

"Tomorrow."

Canada opened up his suitcase, wondering what he should bring.

_Will it have a uniform? Yeah, I remember Japan saying something about that, so I don't need clothes- WAIT! What about at home? Yeah, I should pack regular clothes. _He put in a neat stack of clothes as Kumajirou waddled up to him.

"Hungry," he complained.

Canada sighed, gently pushing him away. "Not now, Kumacheeri... I've got to pack."

"Can I come?"

"Fine..."

Canada thought about what to pack next.

_Maybe I should bring my Hockey Stick if I'm bored? Wait, that's weird... Oh well, I guess I should._ He looked over to his Hockey Stick, and somehow put it inside the case.

After he was done packing, he flopped onto his bed. He turned his head, checking the clock. It was 10:30.

"It's kind of early to go to bed," He said outloud. "But I'm tired."

He shut the light off, and drifted to sleep.

America ran into his twin's room, wide awake. It was 6:30 AM, but he was awake because the plane to Japan's home would leave in an hour. He froze at the doorway.

Canada was fast asleep, with the polar bear Kumajirou laying next to him. He let off a faint snore as his curl bobbed up and down when his breath touched it.

_I shouldn't wake him up... _America thought. Then he laughed outloud at how sarcastic he was. He took a deep breath.

"YO, CANADIA! THE MAPLE SYRUP RAN OUT!"

Canada gasped, sitting upright. He rolled off the bed, putting on a red sweatshirt with a maple leaf on it over his head, along with black jeans. He forced into some shoes, grabbed his glasses, and shoved them onto his head. All in 10 seconds.

"GET IN THE CAR, WE NEED TO GO TO THE STORE!" He screamed. Of course, his scream was a normal person's tone. Then he froze, looking at a laughing American. His eye twitched.

"I. Hate. You..."

"No time for hate, Canadia! The plane leaves in the next hour! Skip breakfast, lets go!" He grasped Canada's hand, pulling him out the door and into the car.

"You didn't need to wake me up like that..." The Canadian groaned, sitting in the car as America sat behind the wheel.

"Well, I wanted to, dude! Lets roll!" He pounded on the gas pedal, and the car started zooming.

Canada gripped onto his seat, his eyes wide as saucers. "SLOW DOWN!"

America laughed. "If I did, we'll be late!"

Canada screamed, closing his eyes. "SLOW DOWN! SLOW DOWN! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!"

America just kept laughing, as pedestrians wondered why there was a speeding car with a screaming Canadian inside.

"Why do I have to wear THIS?" The American groaned, looking down at his purple uniform. Japan sighed. "America, it is the Uniform. It's a requirement."

Canada looked at the pink school infront of them.

"Very... pink, eh?" He shrugged, holding

Japan nodded, sighing. "Well, you guys ready?"

The American twins nodded, and the three walked into the school together.

Japan looked at the schedule. "Class doesn't start for a while, why don't we look around?" They nodded. America ran off.

"America, wait!" Canada called, running after him. Japan laughed, walking after them. Those two were strange.


End file.
